Blue Fume Moon
by Rocket Racer
Summary: Furrball and Fifi are going out on their first date together. As soon as they start to enjoy themselves, they soon recall their past adventures before becoming a couple.
1. Furrball's First Date

Blue Fume Moon (includes 2 episodes: Boardwalk Blunder and When Looking for Love goes a Little Loopy (a little parody of For Scent-imental Reasons)  
By: Rocket Racer To Rkerekes13: the inspiration of this story; I couldn't have done it without your story!  
(This fanfiction is a continuation of the Fifi/Furrball relationship. This is just my first story, but I hope you like it. Enjoy!)

It was 6:30 p.m. on a Friday and Furrball was heading to Fifi La Fume's Cadillac since they scheduled a date together. On arriving, he was happy that his cardboard box was beside the car since he agreed to live with her other than the old alley.  
He knocked on the passenger door with his heart pounding in his chest. This was proboably his first night on the town with Fifi and he didn't want to mess up anything.  
"I'm really nervous about this," he said to himself. "But I can't let Fifi down now!"  
The door opened up and there stood Fifi. She was wearing a bright red dress and low heeled closed-toe shoes. Furrball never saw her look so beautiful in his own life.  
"Bonjour Furrball," Fifi greeted cheerfully as she saw her lover outside. "You came just een time." She went to hug Furrball and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
Furrball blushed as he touched his kissed cheek. "No problem," he said. "Uh, is this outfit okay?" He showed her a worn out tuxedo jacket. "It's the best one I can find."  
Fifi closed her door and locked her arm around Furrball's elbow. "Eet doesn't matter to moi, just as long as you're ready for our date." And with that, they walked down the road to the French diner.

When the two entered through the door, the place smelled fresh and the people were very friendly. Once seated at a table close to the center of the room and ordered a couple of drinks, Fifi was the first to speak: "So, Furrball, do vous like zhe decor of zis place?  
Eet is ze best I can come up with."  
Furrball repied, "Yeah, it's great, I just hope the food here's good too."  
"Oh, you weell love eet!," said Fifi smiling. "It has more varieties of fish zan zat old alley. So, tell me, Furrball, have vous ever gone on a date like zis before?"  
Furrball replied, "Well, not really. You were actually the first who asked me out on one."  
Fifi got closer to Furrball and said, "Do not worwy, I have zis, how you say, under control."

A half-hour later, while Furrball and Fifi were enjoying their meal, Furrball spoke up:  
"Hey, uh, Fifi, I should probably tell you something: You are not the only skunk who chases me around a lot."  
Fifi looked up from her plate and stared at him. "What?," she said in disbelief.  
"Who else ees attracted to the white stripe, Furrball?"  
Furrball did his best to describe the female skunk. "Well," he shrugged. "She is a little taller than you and she is pink, not purple."  
Fifi thought for a while and then, her eyes lit up. "Bimbette!"  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"She too likes boys, but she got Johnny Pew's autograph from moi! How did she find vous, my leetle pussycat of passion?"  
Furrball shrugged again. "Well," he started as he brings his mind back to that very day when he got chased by Bimbette.


	2. Boardwalk Blunder

Boardwalk Blunder

It was during the Tiny Toons' summer and Furrball recently got away from Elmyra's grasp. He panted as he walked down the boardwalk and past a house that was getting painted.  
The painter steakes a white line across the wall and the drops land on Furrball. The little blue cat was horrified since Fifi can be around and can pounce on him anytime. Luckily, he spotted her going to the ACME Resort Hotel to try to get an autograph from a movie star. Furrball felt relieved and continued walking to get a meal.

Suddenly, while he was eating a chili dog, a pink skunk by the name of Bimbette was walking along the boardwalk, minding her own business , when she saw Furrball. Her eyes started to open wide and she exclaimed, " OH MY GOSH. It is a real life boy skunk and ooh, he is a total hottie!" Furrball's face lit up and he was frightened to see another skunk who was going to try and catch him! It took some doing, but he got out of Bimbette's hug and had to run to a safe place. Bimbette chased the little blue cat everywhere: across the beach, through the surf shack, and even past the mall, which Bimbette loves to enjoy the most.

In the mall, Furrball went inside the candy store and thankfully, Bimbette passed him.  
But soon, he came face to face with Johnny Pew, who was in fact a Hollywood Hotshot who was going to the ACME Resort Hotel. Once Johnny saw Furrball, he said to him, "Hey skunk boy, can I ask you a favor?" He shoved a lollipop in the cat's face very rudely. "Be good and tear the wrapper open okay?" Furrball unwrapped the lollipop quite madly and handed it back to Johnny.  
He didn't even say thank you and he went out of the store, sticking the lollipop in his mouth.

Furrball became very upset and and thought to himself, "That guy has gotta learn some manners, he was very rude! I doubt Fifi will go out with him!" As he left the store with his blood boiling in his veins, a voice shrieked, "Ah, there you are!" And once again Furrball had to run for his life.

Finally, the cat was able to lose her again, this time behind a trash can at the back of the ACME Resort Hotel. Furrball heard Bimbette run past him again and he was panting hard. He peeked around to see if either Bimbette of Elmyra were around, but then he heard a muffled sob. It was Fifi! Furrball saw her sitting down and holding a picture excaliming, "I'll never get hees autograph!" Furrball couldn't hide the tears in his eyes. Once again Fifi was brokenhearted without a boyfriend and he thought to himself, "I need to find a way to make it up to her, but first I have to get this wretched stripe off my back."

He quickly headed to the sea, but he saw that Bimbette was still looking for him. So, he jumped to the waters and the stripe was completely gone. After he got out all soaking wet, Bimbette saw and asked him, "Hey cat, have you seen a blue skunk hottie anywhere?" Furrball immdediately pointed his finger to the left and after saying "Thanks", Bimbette ran in that direction. "Finally," said Furrball taking a deep breath.

Suddenly, he heard a crash from the ACME Resort Hotel and he ran to the top of a palm tree which is above a trash can. To Furrball's surprise, there was Fifi flying to the trash can he was hovering over. Fifi once again broke into sob knowing that she failed to get the autograph signed again. The little blue cat was shocked again to see Johnny Pew passing by and Fifi asks for HIS autograph, but he doesn't have a pen right now. Furrball was horrified and thought, "Oh no! Poor Fifi! She doesn't know what she's getting into. Ooh, but there's nothing I can do now." Indeed, there was nothing he can do because Fifi was already under the spell of a rude, lazy, and selfish movie star of a skunk.

Then, one afternoon, as Furrball was riding with Mary Melody's skateboarding crew, he saw Bimbette again. This time, she came out of the movie theater with a signed picture. Furrball's eyes lit up and spoke out loud to himself, "Oh, he did not!" THAT was the autograph in which Fifi wanted to get from Johnny Pew! Furrball quickly went inside the theater to hear Fifi saying to Johnny the exact same characteristics Furrball had recently seen. Then, the little blue cat heard a kick and he quickle got out of the way to see Johnny flying to the curb and get picked up by Elmyra. Giggling to himself, Furrball thought, "Attagirl, Fifi!" He still felt sad for her since she once again doesn't have a lover, but with a smile on his face he said, "One day, I will make it up to her and not in the way Johnny Pew did!"


	3. When Looking For Love Goes A Little Loop

Back at the French Diner (7:00 p.m.)...

As Furrball finished his story, he and Fifi chuckled to each other. "Oh Furrball," Fifi exclaimed. "I never thought vous cared about moi so much. You are better zan zat Johnny Pew after all!" Furrball blushed and said, "Yeah, heh, heh, thanks. And now I finally made it up to you!" Fifi smiled and said while tickling his chin with her tail, "Vous sure did, my leetle pussycat of passion." Furrball couldn't help, but giggle at Fifi's way of playing with him.

After, paying a tip to the waiter, Fifi and Furrball went out together hand in hand down the road. Fifi then spoke up: "Furrball, do vous remember the times I chased vous around." Furrball looked at her in confusion. "Are you kidding? You chased me around a million times!  
How can I forget?" "Well,"Fifi began. There WAS one time vous chased moi." "I did? When?" Fifi thought back. "Well, do vous remember that day in the Beauty Salon?"  
And Furrball said, "Ohhh yeah. I remember now."

When Looking for Love goes a Little Loopy

It was a bright warm Saturday and Babs Bunny, Shirley the Loon, and Fifi LaFume were walking down the road, looking for something to do. At the same time, there was Furrball looking for something to eat, so far no luck. On the other road, he can see the girls chatting and giggling to themselves. "Sure glad, I don't have a stripe on my tail today," thought Furrball. "Then Fifi would chase after me again." The little blue cat can remember the countless times of being pursued by the love-strickened skunk and he's desperate to not let it happen again.

Furrball looked to see the girls turn the corner and he felt relieved, but then something terrible happened. He was so distracted that he didn't look where he was going and stepped his foot on a beer bottle. He soon found himself slipping on the bottle and he flew right into the ACME Beauty Salon. He then slid on the floor and his poor little body hit the wall. The impact shook the shelves and only one thing fell on Furrball: a bottle of white hair dye. Looking at his back, he slapped his head and thought, "Oh no, not again!" And sure enough, as the girls passed by, Fifi caught the glimpse of her so-called skunk hunk once again. "Ooh la la!," she exclaimed. "Mon amor has returned to me!" Her friends tried to snap her out of it, but it was no use; Fifi was already on her way to hug and kiss Furrball. Luckily, Furrball escaped her grasp and started looking for a place to hide.

But, we already know that no matter where he ran, there she was. Fifi tried to catch Furrball while he was trying to wash his stripe off and while he's trying to escape through the window.

"Where are you my leetle Prince Charmeeng?," called Fifi. Your damsel in distrwess eez mizzeeng you!" She did find Furrball, but inside a glass perfume case.  
Behind the glass, Fifi said, "Come on out, mon amor. We must continue our love togezher." But, Furrball SHYLY refuses saying, "I'm not coming out! I'm staying right here."  
Fifi tried desperately to make him come out, but he still sat in the glass shelf.  
"Why don't you want to come out?"  
Furrball shivered, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "Well, it's because...because..."  
"Tell moi why already!," said an impatient Fifi. "I'm a big girl now! I can take it!  
So Furrball, who looked a little upset, finally spoke up: "OK, fine! It's because I think you're crazy, unattractive, and a real stinker!!"  
Now Fifi stood silent for a while. "Me?" she asked pointing at herself. And Furrball took a big nod, folded his arms, and scowled.

He saw Fifi walk away sadly and he started to feel sorry for her again and thought about he said. Suddenly, he heard an explosion from where Fifi was walking to. NOW he regretted for saying those awful things to her. Furrball quickly opened the glass door and ran to her, but there was Fifi still okay.  
"Not bad, no?" She took out a box of paper poppers and threw one on the ground. It only sparked, but it sounded like a huge explosion.  
"Now that vous are out, we can start a new life together!" Fifi started to smother Furrball with kisses, but he escaped again, this time upstairs to the Powder Room. He started to look around and he saw only one open window, possibly his only chance of escape.  
Just then, Fifi's voice was heard, "At last, I found you!" Furrball's heart started pounding as he took a few steps back.

Meanwhile down below, Calamity Coyote wants to catch Little Beeper; this time, he wants to be a little slick and use a large container of a luxurious-scented violet concoction he has put together. When he dumps the liquid, Little Beeper will slip and head right to the wall, leaving him unconcious and wide open for capture.

Back upstairs, Furrball still took a few steps back at the sight of Fifi. "Alright,  
mon amor, playtime is over. Vous must not run away from your own true love." With his heart beating rapidly at his own little chest, Furrball still stepped back. But suddenly, he stepped a little too far back and fell out the open window!

Fifi gasped at the sight and ran to the little blue cat. "Don't worry, mon amor, I will save vous!" She immediately jumped down from the window and down to Furrball. She finally caught up with him still falling down.  
"Oh, mon amor!," Fifi exclaimed as she began to hug Furrball. "Zis may not be a good time, but I must fight it no longer!" And from there, she kissed Furrball full on the lips.  
Furrball tried to push Fifi out of it, but his eyes slowly began to fade as if something just clicked. In his mind, he thought, "Maybe she isn't so bad after all." But the moment stopped when they hit the bottom, but thankfully they didn't die. Instead, Furrball landed in a can of dark blue paint and Fifi landed in Calamity's concoction!

Fifi gasped as she got out of the liquid. "Oh thank heavens, I'm still alive!" Calamity and Little Beeper, who just saw her after he was taking his daily stroll, helped her out. Her friends came and Babs asked, "Oh my goodness gracious Fifi! Are you alright?"  
Fifi responded, "I'm fine, merci." At the same time, Furrball got out of the paint can and he saw that the dark blue paint covered the white stripe. He felt relieved.  
When Fifi saw him, she ran to help him out. "Oh Monsieur Cat, are vous okay too?" Furrball nodded in agreement. Fifi's friends then said that now that ThAT is over, they can now find something else to do, but Fifi responded, "A true lover must not give up on her own dreams!  
I won't go until I find that cute boy skunk!" As Furrball was turning to leave, he caught a scent in the air. It was from Fifi, but he saw that her stripe was covered by the violet concoction and she smelled like a rose in a king's royal garden. "Gee! She really isn't that bad after all!" Furrball excitingly thought in his head.

While Fifi was still looking for her 'skunk hunk" back in the salon, Furrball came in, quite happy. He gave Shirley the key, locked the door, and put up a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the front door knob. "Excuse moi Monsieur Cat, but I was wondering if..." Before Fifi could even finish her question, Furrball's heart was pumping for joy and he immediately ran up to Fifi, hugging her and giving her kisses.  
Fifi was surprised indeed. "Um Monsieur?," she said while trying to push the little blue cat away. Babs, Shirley, Calamity, and Little Beeper were watching from the window, looking a little confused; no one ever gave Fifi hugs and kisses before.  
Fifi turned to her friends and exclaimed, "I don't even know what eez going on." She turned back to Furrball, still hugging and kissing, and said, "Monsieur Cat, control yourself. Zis only a joke, a trick yes?" And then, out of the blue, it was Furrball's turn to kiss her right on the lips. Fifi's friends were shocked that someone actually kissed her. Their eyes grew wide and their jaws dropped open.

After Furrball's lips left Fifi's, she responded, "Non." And with that, she started running for her life with Furrball chasing after her with the Pepe Le Pew hop. Shirley nudged Calamity and asked, "Say Calamity, like how long will that concoction last?"  
Calamity made some recent calculations and held up a sign that says, "When it comes to hard surfaces, it washes off easily, same with fur, but the smell will last the whole week!"  
"Gee," said Babs still looking at her friend being chased by a boy, who she thought was a skunk. "I got a feeling this is gonna take a while." While running, Fifi immediately put a sign on the front window saying, "Help Wanted" because this IS serious.  
As Fifi races to get away from Furrball, she concluded, "Y'know Pepe was right about one zing, it EEZ possible to become TOO attractive!"  
Furrball agrees saying, "Reow reow!"


	4. A Surprise Ending

7:30 p.m. at the park...

Fifi and Furrball were sitting on the bench, giggling at their story. "Oh Furrball,"  
Fifi said as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Zis has been a wonderful evening. The weather was great and dinner was fun." She gave Furrball another kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so very very much."

Furrball smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I don't think the night is over yet." He reached into his pocket protector and ruffled his little paw in there for a while. "I want to show a little something so uh..." And with that, he took out a bright yellow ribbon and gave it to her.  
"Oh, it eez beautiful!" Fifi exclaimed. A small wind blew and the ribbon was beginning to tickle Fifi under her chin. She can't help but giggle at the way it's playing with her.  
"And I think it likes you." Furrball giggled. "I found it back at my place and I was thinking that you can have it."  
In response, Fifi said, "Merci beau coup, mon amor." She held the ribbon in her hand.  
"Y'know, I zink zat ZIS ribbon will be a promise. A promise zat we will always be togezer and we will never part no matter what, don't vous agree?" "Yeah, I...I guess." said a shy Furrball as he turns his head away from Fifi.

Fifi was curious about what's bothering her lover. "Furrball," she asked gently. "What eez the matter? Are vous okay?"  
Furrball responded, "Well, yeah, nothing is wrong, it's just that I was wondering if I can ask you a favor?"  
"Oui," said Fifi nodding her head. "Tell me anytheeng."  
"OK, um if we get, you know, older..." Furrball got close to her lover and whispered something in her ear. When he finally finished, her eyes lit up and he could see the tears spilling from her eyes.  
She quickly nodded her head and said, "Oui. Oui! Of course I weell!" And immediately she cupped Furrball's face and kissed him passionately on the lips. As his eyes began to fade, Furrball happily smiled and thought, "Thanks Fifi, for everything."  
Even the ribbon was happy as it glides over Fifi and Furrball and made a heart above their heads.

Behind the bushes, Buster Bunny, Babs, Shirley, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Calamity Coyote, and Little Beeper were spying on them for quite some time. And when the two lovers kissed, Buster spoke up: "Gee, they do make a nice couple."  
Calamity nodded his head in agreement and held up a sign that read, "Indeed, it's very romantic. Furrball's now used to Fifi's smell and they finally got together."  
"Like, I could sense good mojo up ahead for them." said Shirley.  
Babs asked Hamton, "Doesn't this make you miss Fifi, Hamton?"  
And Hamton replied, "Well, yeah, but I got another date and this time, she's my own species."  
Little Beeper held up a sign that read, "That IS good! So is mine!"  
Then Plucky asked Shirley, "Hey Shirl, got any ideas?" And with that, the green duck got slapped real hard and stars were circling around him. "THAT'S the general idea." he said as he fell down.

On another part of the park, Pepe Le Pew and Sylvester watched their two students romancing from afar.  
Pepe commented, "I should say that Fifi and Furrball getting togezer is a marvelous accomplishment! A predigious achievment!"  
"You said it!" replied Sylvester grossed out. "That is disgusting! Whoever heard of a a skunk and a cat getting on a date!" Pepe looked at him very sternly (knowing full well that he has a relationship with Penelope the cat). "Uh oh." said Sylvester knowing that he said something wrong. He knew he was in for it and indeed, Pepe let out a huge cloud of hideous odor. Fifi and Furrball stopped kissing and looked at the cloud that was far to their left.  
"What waz zat all about?" Fifi wondered.  
"I don't know." replied Furrball. They looked at each other and as they moved closer, they smiled, winked at the audience and pulled down the screen, knowing that THIS is private.

THE END

Cast:  
Fifi La Fume/Bimbette...............Kath Soucie Furrball.....................Frank Welker Babs Bunny..............Tress MacNeille Shirley the Loon........Gail Matthius Buster Bunny...........John Kassir Hamton J. Pig.............Don Messick Johnny Pew...............Rob Paulsen

Fifi La Fume: "Au revoir, mon petite potato de couch!"


End file.
